v_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 17 year old girl. She is a bright girl, full of life, but she's overprotected by her father, Germán Castillo. At the beginning of the series, she didn't know about her talent and passion for music. She's got a unique voice, legacy from her mother. From her father she inherited a love of books and a superior intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she speaks her mind. She's just trying to find her own place in the world. When she returns to her hometown, Buenos Aires, she starts taking private piano lessons at Studio 21, a very prestigious music school. There, she discovered a new world that will lead her towards her own destiny and the story of her past and made new friends. At first, Violetta's friends thought she is very timid and shy, but later, they discovered her real personality. She fell in love with Tomás when they first met, but their relationship didn't work out, so they agreed to stick as friends. Later, she fell for León. The two have been dating and breaking up many times, and after Diego came in, they began to fight a lot more; but in the season 2 finale, they got back together. Her best friends are Francesca Caviglia, Camila Torres and Maxi Ponte, and her main enemy at the Studio is Ludmila Ferro, who always tries to hurt and ruin her, because she thinks she 'stole' her place at Studio On Beat. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is a sweet, nice, spontaneous, lively, excited, fun, smart and also mature young girl who has a big passion for music, singing and she has a very big talent. She is a bright and lively, but lonely girl who has a very overprotective father. She has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but she doesn't know it. She also inherited a great intelligence and a love for reading and learning from her father. She is very spontaneous and honest, but she just wants to find her place in the world. When she returned to her hometown, Buenos Aires, after living in Spain her whole life, she stars to take private piano lessons at "Studio 21", a very prestigious music academy. There, she discovers a whole new world and her destiny and family history. At first, her new friends see her as a shy, unsure girl, but soon, they discover who she really is and how talented she is, and they always help her. Her personality changes a bit in season 2, she becomes more confident and is very hyper and energetic; she also seems to be more mature but also very fun and happy. Now that her father lets her attend the Studio as a normal student, she becomes even more interested in music and writing songs; but she still has to face her life: her relationships with León and Diego, her father and Ludmila, who seems to hate Violetta even more that she did before and wants to see her suffering and tries to do everything to make her leave Studio On Beat. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Violetta is a shy girl, who has never experienced having friends, going to school, falling in love or her passion for music. At the end of the first episode, Violetta is walking in the rain and she slips, but Tomás catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. Later on in the series, Violetta joins the Studio and meets new friends, new loves and new enemies. Slowly, Violetta starts to develop all her hidden talents, even though she knows this would bring her many problems with her father. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, after Violetta ran away from Germán and Jade's wedding to attend the show of Studio 21, she got in big trouble with her father and now is even more confused; she still doesn't know who is better for her: Tomás or León. She was still attending the Studio and after a few more episode, she and León got back together after breaking up. At the end of this season, in the episodes 79-80, she and Tomás had their first kiss, but when Tomás left for Spain, she decided to be alone, so she and both León and Tomás agreed to be friends, even though León might still not like Tomás. Her father finally let her perform, sing and dance at the Studio and attend it normally. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta's personality and style changed a lot. Violetta became more confident and seems to be a very hyper and outstanding girl who stands up for herself and her friends. And after the arrival of Diego, she and León start to fight and their relationship gets more and more complicated. After a time, she gets tricked by Diego and Ludmila, who try to get rid of her. At the end of part 1 of this season, Violetta and Diego kiss and become a couple; thus causing more fights between Violetta and León; this and the fact that León and Lara started dating. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Violetta and León's relationship is getting better and they agreed to stick as friends, and stop fighting, because it hurts both of them. And after she found out that her father was actually Jeremias disguised, she got really mad at him and they started fighting again. In the last episode of this season, Violetta found out about Diego and Ludmila's plan of ruining and hurting her, which made her really upset. She broke up with Diego. After a time, she and her father, Germán made up and wrote the song "Soy Mi Mejor Momento" together using some of María's notes. A few episodes after that, at the show of the end of the year, she and León kissed on the stage and got back together. Trivia *Tomás is her first love interest. *León is her second love interest, and also her first kiss and current boyfriend. *The first song she wrote was "En Mi Mundo". *The second song she wrote was "Te Creo". *She has never had a dog. *She can't live without her diary.Violetta vs Ludmila *Sometimes, she likes reading her mom's diary and wearing her clothes, because she feels like she is next to her and feels her. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink and blue. *She loves reading. *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Her dad describes her as smart, intelligent, beautiful and talented. *She doesn't like Ludmila, nor Lara, because they both consider her their enemy. *Her style changed a lot in Season 2. *She can play the piano, drums and possibly even the guitar. *In Season 1, she had a Samsung mobile phone, but in Season 2, she has an iPhone. *She wrote "Cómo Quieres" about her feelings for León. *Her catchphrase is "Singing is who I am!" *Her mother, Maria Saramego, passed away when she was 5 years old. *Her best friends are Francesca, Camila and Maxi. *In the first season, her hair was brown and straight, but in the second season she changes it to brown with caramel highlights, and she also curls it a little. And in season 3, her hair totally changed to blonde. *She didn't knew who Rafa Palmer was. She also thought that Rafa Palmer was the name of a dog. *She doesn't like to fly in a airplane. *In episode 34 of Season 1, she mentioned that she loves Rock Bones. *In season 1 episode 67, she sang En Mi Mundo for "Talents 21". *In season 1 episode 71 she found out that Angie Carrará was her aunt. *In season 1 episode 72 she first met Angélica Carrara, her grandmother. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta